Always Ask For Directions
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are back in 2006 earth but why is noone outside there homes and why are reallly small daleks everwhere? full summary inside DALEKS ROCK! 10th Doctor rated T for death near end


All ways ask for directions

By Rusty4coke

I have no idea what this is going to be about but I thought this was a well good title!

ROCK ON THE DALEKS! 

The Doctor and Rose travel back to 2006 earth where disaster hits the Daleks have taken over but there not exactly normal size….

Disclaimer: I did not invent the Daleks Terry Nation did I do not own doctor who other wise there would be A LOT of changes (e.g called Dalek Who) but just so you know I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO haven't you terrorised me enough :'(

It was a quiet Sunday evening in London the sun was setting in the red sky and it was silent for there was no people no animals and no life. The only sound was the universal sound of the TARDIS approaching

"Comon I rang my mum like two days ago and said I was coming to visit" cried Rose leaping out the TARDIS

"Well it wasn't my fault that the TARDIS decided to take a trip to alpine prime!" complained the Doctor following her out and locking the TARDIS doors

"I know I hope this present makes up for the delay" replied Rose getting a small wrapped package out her pocket that suddenly began glowing red stuffing it back into her pocket quickly they both headed towards the block of the apartments they had visited so often. Suddenly the Doctor stopped still.

"Its quiet too quiet" he said a confused look passing his features

"So maybe England lost the football" replied Rose not caring much as her pocket began flashing red and green

"Yes but where is the cars, the music general people!" said the Doctor running in the opposite direction

"But Doctor" but Rose knew it was pointless to argue and with a frustrated sigh she ran after him as he disappeared out of sight round a corner

Rose was running literally as fast as she could but as she rounded the corner she smacked straight into an oncoming lamppost shocked and in quite a bit of pain she stepped backwards onto someone's foot or so she though apologising and trying to get her vision straight again she stood still for about 4 minutes trying to see again when she finally could she realised what was in front of her

"Holy…" was all she could manage to get out before her vision began to swim again and she promptly fainted but something caught her before she hit the ground.

-----------------

I should leave it here but that's like so mean and ive only written a page

When rose awoke she was in a room a dark room. Ignoring the pain in her head she rose from the floor and felt around her for walls to steady her but there was none nearly falling over as there was nothing to lean against Rose at the last second gained her balance and managed to stand.

Suddenly the lights snapped on, "ah I see my guest is awake thank you Jim" came a voice the owner of the voice seemed young but Rose was not really seeing clearly in the suddenly bright light. When she finally got her eyes open the owner of the voice was standing right in her face,

"Ah!" squeaked Rose in shock

"Don't worry I wont hurt you" replied the girl

She was about 5" 4 and had long dark brown hair that was loosely tied at the base of the neck she was as rose had first guessed young about 13/ 14 and had in her arms a small Dalek. Rose had to blink a lot to make sure her eyes whereat still playing up but as she opened them for about the tenth time she realised that it was real,

"Um what is that," asked rose pointing at the Dalek and pretending that he didn't know

"You mean you don't know boy you must have taken a hit and half, Their Daleks Earths new companions better than dog's people on the news are saying aren't they Jim" replied the Girl giving the Dalek a squeeze,

"Yes" spoke the Dalek in the girls' arms. Rose's eyes if possible went wider but Rose not one for dilly Dallying got straight to the point

"Where am I?" Rose asked looking around for the first time at the large white room filled with various grey machinery

"Dalek central commission." The girl replied shortly "I am the designated leader so I have 2 dalek companions to take care of me Ants of somewhere at the moment though I think he's making sure your friend got in alright"

"You mean the doc—I mean Mr Smith" replied Rose thinking quickly

"Yes he didn't say his name though he should be in the room next door now with Ant, Jim go check" said the Girl placing the small Dalek down on the floor and of he went out through the door

"So you're the leader of the world" said Rose trying to get as much information out as possible

"No I own one 5th of the world there are five of us around the world I am the one stationed in London to make sure in my area each person has a Dalek to protect him/herself" Finished the girl then as an after thought "Hey what am I talking about business for I haven't introduced my self yet! The names Smartie what's yours?"

"Rose." Stated Rose "but what..." but she was interrupted at the return of Jim

"Mr Smith will be joining us shortly he seemed very eager to see the female" stated Jim sliding up to Smartie who picked him up and then hit him on the eye stalk

"What did I teach you about manners her names rose now say that sentence again with manners?"

"Mr Smith will be joining us shortly he seemed very eager to see Rose" stated Jim as though annoyed

"That's better was Ant there?" asked Smartie ignoring Rose for the time Being

"Yes"

"Oh good I haven seen him for awhile!"

Rose looked very uneasy but then The Doctor entered following what seemed to be an even smaller Dalek

"ANT!" exclaimed Smartie and she ran up to him and placed him on her shoulder where he stayed. Now Rose could see why the name

"Well" said Smartie grabbing some papers of a nearby desk "Ille leave you two to talk while I get you some Daleks" and before either could complain she was gone

"What the heck is this place about?" asked the Doctor to Rose "I couldn't find anyone outside anywhere and then I se you going past on what looked to be ants and when I look closer your on a couple of tiny Daleks I mean Daleks yes I can understand but this size its impossible they wouldn't be able to make there technology small enough unless…" then he turned round and looked at the machine behind him

"No it can't be" then getting out his sonic screwdriver he ran it over the metal

"What is it?" asked Rose staring as he checked again

"It's a sub harmonic smalligator shrinks things Human built by the looks of it."

"But doctor if they where Daleks wouldn't they have recognised you by now?"

"Ah that's the thing about a sub harmonic smalligator gets rid of your memory so all these Daleks trundle though and BAM there tiny and cant remember who they are so they take on new rolled for example that really small one Ant but all they need is one big Dalek to jog there memory and where doomed good job there's only 2!"

"But Doctor there's not that girl Smartie she says that almost every home has one each that's almost 4 Daleks a house Doctor my mum might have one!" said Rose suddenly going panicky

"Ok that's bad news but Rose your mums not Stupid you told her about the Daleks right her and Mickey knowing them there in hiding somewhere ok so lets focus on saving the day!" Finished the Doctor a big Smile cracking over his face

"Right!" Replied Rose a grin appearing on hers to

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


End file.
